warriorscatsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire: Part 1: Eternal Flames
This story was written by Wild, and is part of a 18 part series, from when the main characters are six moons to twelve moons. Prolouge Speedkit drew back, blood dripping from his mouth. "Good....you just have to work on your counter attacks." Bearstar meowed. "Now, we have three new training dummies to work with..." Bearstar waved his paw, and three sleeping young kits, Speedkit's age, appeared. Pantherkit gritted her teeth, leaping in front of the three young kits. "No, not these ones." She growled, baring her teeth. Bearstar slitted his eyes. "Love is making you grow soft." Bearstar snarled. "To become a good warrior, you have to detach yourself, and rid yourself of all emotion." Pantherkit unsheathed her claws. "I care more for Lightkit, Steelkit, and Orangekit then I do for myself!" Pantherkit retorted. "They are my friends, and if you hurt them, then I'll end you." Bearstar gritted his teeth. Speedkit watched from Bearstar's side. "Begone. I'm don't train weak and soft cats." Bearstar snarled. Waving his paw again, Pantherkit, Orangekit, Steelkit, and Lightkit disappeared in a flash of smoke. Chapter 1 Orangekit blinked, the sun blinding his eyes. Slowly, he heaved himself to his paws, and glanced around the TrailClan den. His best friends, Hardkit and Pantherkit, were sleeping in the two nests surrouding him. Looking around the den, he noticed Speedkit twitching in his sleep. Wierdo. Orangekit thought. He padded outside and stared up at the rising sun, the glare shining in his eyes. Orangekit felt the cool morning air blow around him, fluffing his fur. "Today I become an apprentice." He breathed to himself under his breath. "Hi Orangekit!" Hardkit said, smiling broadly. "I dreamed that we had our warrior ceremony. I hope that happens really soon!" Orangekit nodded solemmly. "As long as Speedkit doesn't mess it up, like he usually does," Orangekit growled, his ears twitching. Speedkit was always jumping on him about everything he did wrong. Orangekit wished that someone would do something about Speedkit. "Hey guys. How's it going?" Pantherkit meowed, padding out of the den. Orangekit blushed slightly. Pantherkit...... He thought dreamily, but then he shook his head. She likes Speedkit... "Fine." Hardkit said, nodding. "I heard we might become apprentices today. I hope that's true. Golden-eyes has been dropping hints for days!" "Spelltrick watching me, to. The other day, he told me that he could teach me a new move." Orangekit exclaimed. "He said it can only be used by someone like me!" "Lucky!" Hardkit said. Orangekit heard the lichen in front of the rustle. Spinning around, he saw Speedkit walking out, his ear caked with blood. Pantherkit said nothing, just looked at him solidly. What's up with Pantherkit? She is usually gushing over him when he comes out. ''Orangekit thought, suprised. "What happened to your ear?" Hardkit asked. Speedkit narrowed his eyes. "Why would you care?" Speedkit retorted angrily, unsheathing his claws. Pantherkit continued to glare at Speedkit. Budstar stepped out of his den. All the cats began to file out of there own dens. "Cats of TrailClan, the time has come for the many kits we have in the nursery to become apprentices!" Budstar proclaimed. Speedkit smiled evilly. "What's up with him?" Orangekit whispered to Pantherkit. "I dunno." Pantherkit whispered back. "As you already know, we have no apprentices, since Winterpaw and Fleetpaw died in that fire." Budstar went on. Orangekit heard Speedkit muttering under his breath. "Wait for the signal...." Speedkit mumbled. Orangekit stepped slightly away from Speedkit, and more towards Darkkit. "So now, it's time to name the new apprentices!" Budstar proclaimed. "Speedkit, from this moment on, you will be known Speedpaw. Your mentor will be-" Budstar was cut short by a huge slicing sound. "What the...." Orangekit meowed breathlessly. A pale white tom with golden eyes and black patches was standing over Budstar. Speedkit smiled, then lept at Darkkit. Darkkit shreiked in suprise, as more and more cats continued to flow into the camp. Chapter 2 "What's happening?!" Hardkkit shreiked. A large blue tom slashed at Hardkit, a shark like-bite appearing on Hardkit. Pantherkit gritted her teeth. Sunclaw landed behind them. "Come on!" He said, scooping up Orangekit. The pale white tom lept at Cougerkit, claws flailing wildly. Cougerkit froze, looking up in sheer terror at the haunting tom. Pantherkit barreled into Cougerkit, knocking out of the way just in the nic of time. Warclaw jumped out of the frey, grabbing Cougerkit and Steelkit. "Where's Valleykit and Clawkit?" Hyperdash asked Pantherkit worridly. "There!" Pantherkit screamed back. A dark red tom with strange markings was standing over the two. Hyperdash lept, shoving the two out of the way, grabbing them, and running away. "Lets go!" Warclaw said. Quickly, Warclaw, Trickspell, Hyperdash, Cougerkit, Steelkit, Clawkit, Pantherkit, Orangekit, Valleykit, Sunclaw, and Dodgeheart sprinted out of the camp. "Keep going!" Pantherkit breathed to Orangekit. He heard twigs snapping behind him. ''Someone must be following us. He thought. Wait a sec....Hardkit! We left Hardkit behind! ''Orangekit began to stop and turn around. Pantherkit dived in front of him. "Pantherkit! We have to go back for Hardkit!" Orangekit protested. "We can't! It's to risky!" Pantherkit growled. "Keep going!" Orangekit hesitantly turned back around, and continued running. They crossed the TrailClan border, and continued going until they had reached a large mountain. It all of a sudden started raining, and they ducked into a nearby cave. Chapter Three "Why did you save only us? We could have brought the whole clan, not just us!" Orangekit growled. Sunclaw blinked sadly. "They wouldn't have understood..." Pantherkit explained. Orangekit drew back in shock. "Understood what?" Orangekit asked. Pantherkit and Sunclaw exchanged glances. "Well......the six of us kits....are kind of.....special." Pantherkit stammered. "How?" Lightkit asked. "Since the time of Bravestar, six kits had always been picked out to be the holder of the Bravespirit, invented by a powerful leader named Bravestar." Sunclaw explained. "But, after the....incident....with the last six...the story ceased to be passed down, and most warriors feared the day the next Wind Bravespirit would come...after a...prophecy that came about." "So...we're bravespirits?" Clawkit asked. "Can we fly or something?" "No Clawkit." Warclaw said. "You all have three unique powers, and then you also all share five powers." Warclaw continued. "Epic!" Valleykit exclaimed. "Wait, what are they?" "Orangekit, you are the Fire Bravespirit. You can summon and control fire at will, run faster then any other cat, and transform into a lion." Trickspell explained. Orangekit gaped up at him, astounded. "I already know what I am. I'm the Wind Bravespirit, which means I can control the wind, teleport anywhere another cat is, and transform into a falcon." Pantherkit explained. Sunclaw nodded. "Clawkit, you are the Earth Bravespirit. You can control rocks, stop time, and turn into a fox." Sunclaw explained. Pantherkit glanced back at Dodgeheart. "Valleykit, you are the Water Bravespirit. You can control the water, breathe underwater, and turn into a otter." Dodgeheart explained, then glanced at Warclaw. "Lightkit, you are the Lightning Bravespirit. You can control the Lightning, and whenever you summon it, you can teleport to wherever it strikes down. You can also transform into a couger." Warclaw nodded respectfully toward Hyperdash. "So this means I'm the Mind Bravespirit?" Steelkit blurted out. Hyperdash blinked in suprise. "H-H-How did you know?" Hyperdash asked in confusion. Steelkit blinked. "I...I don't know. I do know that I can read minds, transform into an owl, and control the forces around me." Steelkit stammered, unsure of what he was saying. Pantherkit stared at Steelkit in wonder. "Well then...." Sunclaw said, still shocked. "Lets get some rest. Tomorrow, we will start training." ''Back at camp Hardkit lay on a small pile of moss, staring blankly at the ground. The fight had died down, and the Order of the Blood Clouds had taken over. Next to him, Darkkit sat, looking up at the sky. Longkit was glaring at Speedkit. "Where are the others. Pantherkit and everyone else?" Longkit demanded. Speedkit snickered. "They're dead. I sent plenty of assasins out to them." Speedkit answered menacingly. Hardkit jumped to his paws. "How could you...!" He snarled. Leaping at him, Speedkit stepped aside, letting Hardkit slide uselessly a pile of used moss. Hardkit stumbled out of it. "They were your denmates!" "As if I care." Speedkit said, licking his paws. "But Pantherkit....she loved you!" Hardkit spat back. Speedkit glanced at him, giving him a sad and regretful look, then snapped out of it. "You don't know half of that story." Speedkit said back. Hardkit stepped back. ''Orangekit...he can't be....dead? ''Hardkit thought, blinking back tears. Darkkit continued to stare down. Goldenkit and Longkit were just staring at the den wall, their expressions blank. The blue tom that had injured Hardkit walked in. "Speedkit, sir. The camp has been secured." The blue tom said, dipping his head respectfully. "Budstar lost two of his lives, and has three left." "Thank you, Kisam. I need you to tell Ochi something....." Speedkit said slyly. "What is it, sir?" Kisam responded curiously. Speedkit got up and meowed something softly in his ear. Kisam looked apalled, then nodded. "I will tell him right away." Kisam dashed off. Darkkit looked up, his eyes glassy. Chapter Four Orangekit stretched. It had been a hard night on the cave floor, and he was stiff all over. The moon was still up, and everyone else was still asleep. Looking out over the terrain, he could faintly see the forest that bordered TrailClan. He slowly crept out of the cavern and headed down toward a small pool of water. Manuevering carefully among the rocky terrain, he eventually found himself staring into the pool. Orangekit studied his reflection. Blinking slowly, he opened his eyes to find three cats he did not know in front of him. The first was ginger with blue stripes and glowing green eyes. The second was fiery red with blue eyes. The third was white with deep blue eyes. "Hello, young one. We have heard a lot about you." The ginger with blue eyes said warmly. "You are the Third Fire Bravespirit, are you not?" "Y-Yes." Orangekit stammered, unsure if he should be telling them this. "Good. I'm Firestick, the First Fire Bravespirit." The ginger tom explained. "We came here to talk to you about your powers. Did Trickspell explain them to you?" "Kinda. He only told me my exclusive powers." Orangekit explained. "Wait, if there were only two Bravespirits before me, why are there three cats here?" The fiery red tom and Firestick glanced at the white tom. The white tom dipped his head. "I am Splashheart, the Second Water Bravespirit." The white tom explained. Orangekit raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you with me, shouldn't you be with Valleykit?" Orangekit questioned. "My precense here will become more clear to you later on, young one." Splashheart said wearily. Category:Fanfiction Story